Winter and Teal
by 63ms
Summary: Luka Megurine just arrived in Japan after staying in America for two long years. The next day, after a hopeless apartment-search under the falling snow, she met up with an un/familiar(?) teal-haired girl. (Summary and genres slowly change depending on chapter release)
1. English・・・ SERIOUSLY?

**A/F: **To those who don't know me and to those who do, hi there! xD

This is my first fic and it's a Vocaloid fic. A bit of Negitoro with some ice cream. But for now, I'll leave the genre to be general or something similar since I'm still not sure where this story is heading xD

Over anything else, I hope you enjoy reading!  
English isn't my first language, so please bear with me ;u;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

**【****Winter and Teal****】****  
01**  
**「English... SERIOUSLY?!」**

* * *

"Sigh…"

Luka Megurine couldn't do anything but groan as she steps out of the white taxi. White, puffed snow kept falling down on her long, pink hair due to not being aware of such downfall on today's weather.

The weatherman on the TV from the earlier news said, _"Today will be a bright sunny day with no snow nor rain falling from the sky. The clouds will clear up as soon as afternoon arrives!"_

And so, she decided to trust this unknown weather guy because he looks decent enough to lie about today's weather.

But like they said, never trust a stranger.

_Next time, don't believe the weatherman during January…_ She made a mental note while regretting her careless action.

Dressed in a thick, dark brown, unzipped puffer coat with a thick white, long sleeved sweater shirt underneath and black skinny jeans with brown, knee-high boots, she walked on the thin layer of ice coating the frozen sidewalks of the city. Not even wearing any gloves nor scarf, Luka marched on with her hands in her pockets feeling cold and uneasy. As her breath continuously produce white smoke, she looked around, seeming to search for something she cannot find.

Apparently, this was her first time roaming the streets of Japan after two whole years alone. She just arrived yesterday from America and temporarily settled in an expensive hotel, not having any choice left.

Today, she was supposed to search for an apartment to live, something cheap but worth paying for. But since she just arrived, she's still not familiar with the city herself; therefore she's quite confused on where to start.

She turned her head, left and right as she continued walking on the frozen path before her; sometimes passing by the students from a nearby public high school or street vendors selling merchandise suited for the winter season. Meeting foreigners along the way was also part of her adventure in the familiar yet unfamiliar Japanese streets.

But in the end, she came to a halt as she sits by a bench covered with thin layer of snow in the nearby park. She ends up going in circles again and again no matter what she does.

"Sigh… Where do people even start inquiring for apartments in Japan again?" All she could definitely do was sigh as she lowered her head in hope to, at least, get an idea.

"…Umm, do you need any help miss?" A rather high pitched voice suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Luka slowly raised her head and faced towards the direction where the voice was coming from; in front of her.

A girl with long, teal hair styled in pigtails, clad in a thick brown unbuttoned oversized coat with a blue traditional school uniform inside and thigh-high navy blue socks with brown leather shoes greeted her with a curious look. She was carrying her blue school bag over her right shoulder, clutched with her right hand, while her other hand was inside her oversized coat's pocket.

Her pale face painted with a bit of redness, somewhere above her nose due to the weather, and average height made her look like a character from a shoujo anime Luka once caught a glimpse of while surfing the television earlier today. Her bright blue eyes seem to have transcended the vast ocean in mystery and in depth as her teal hair accentuated her overall appearance, making it her signature look. Judging from her uniform, she seems to be from the public high school nearby the park.

"Uhh…" Luka looked at her watch, _15:54… Seems like I was out for a while…_ and looked back at the girl standing in front of her as she sighed again.

"Ummm…" The girl tilted her head in question, anxiety seeming to show on her face, "Are you… Maybe… A foreigner and can't understand Japanese?"

"_Huh?_" Luka unintentionally spoke out in English. Of course, after staying in America for two years, she got used to speaking the foreign language; not only in her daily basis, but also in her unintended expressions.

Realizing her own mistake, Luka gasped as she elegantly cover her mouth.

"_Ohhh crap!_" This time, it was the girl who spoke in English out of nowhere. Her accent was very evident and her choice of words to express her astonishment seem to be taken from some familiar western movie.

It took Luka by surprise, as well. _A Japanese girl knowing such English words? She must be fluent even though her accent is still… very obvious. Maybe… If I play along…?_

She knew she'll regret it when she follows her own instincts. Luka knew herself very well; nevertheless she still continued to follow her own guts. And so, she played along with the teal-headed girl in front of her.

_"__Umm… Do you know where to inquire about renting apartments in the city?"_ She asked fluently in English after settling her thoughts.

"Uhh, errr…" The girl looked troubled, _"City? Apartments…? Umm… I NOT KNOW YOU TALK SOMETHING!"_

_Whaa… So she isn't fluent…_ Luka thought as much. Her guts are always wrong.

"Uuuu…" the girl crossed her arms, lowered her head and closed her eyes. She seem to be in deep thought as the expression on her face changed into something foreigners would describe as 'cute'.

"…If only Kaito-nii was here…" the girl murmured.

She seem to be growing a nerve on her head as she continues her 'thinking mode'. Luka found this expression of hers interesting, making her giggle unintentionally. Really, Japanese high school girls are interesting nowadays.

"…Ehh?"

Surely, it caught the teal-haired girl's attention. She tilted her head at first, wondering what's wrong at the seemingly foreign woman in front of her. But after resolving her thoughts, she just smiled, knowing that she must be helping Luka in some sort of way at least.

Luka, whose guard was caught off, looked at the pleased girl in front her. With a smile, she asked the girl, this time in Japanese, "What's your name?"

"Huh…?"

"Hmm?"

"…"

"…H-Hey—"

"…GAAAAAAH!" The girl immediately, after realizing the woman spoke in her language, pointed at her like a criminal as she shouted.

This made Luka stand in surprise, "Wh—What…?"

"You…! You spoke in Japanese!" the girl accused.

"Uhh… Yes I did…?"

"Then—theeen! Theeeeen…? Guuuu…" the teal head finally regained her composure as she shrank down in confusion, "Wh-Why did you…? I don't even— now I'm just confused…"

"Umm… A-Are you okay?" asked Luka, feeling guilty for her earlier actions.

She knew she can't trust her guts, she knew everything will go downhill when she do… But she still did and now she's regretting it once again.

_…__I hate my intuition…_

"Are y-you toying with me, miss pink hair? Are you some sort of alien or something?"

_Miss pink hair…? Alien…?_ Luka gulped seriously feeling guilty, _She must be one of those sensitive type of Japanese girls…_

"Uhh… No, I think… I was just asking for directions… That's all… Sorry for speaking in something you can't understand. I promise I didn't say anything bad to you. I thought you knew how to speak English so I just went by my instinct… I'm really sorry…" And she went right away with apologizing.

This was the first time Luka met a girl like her so handling the situation on her own is pretty much risky, uncomfortable and awkward at the same time.

The girl didn't respond from her apology and just stood there, looking at her feet. Her eyes weren't visible from Luka's view due to being covered by her teal bangs.

_She must be mad at me…_

"Umm… H-Hey—"

"Do you really speak Japanese or you're playing around again, miss big boobs?" Her voice was monotonous. It was very hard for Luka to read what the girl was feeling at the moment. She was much like a robot.

_B-Big b-b-bo-boo …What?_

But one thing's for sure, the way she asked her question was colder than the snow around them. A shiver went down Luka's spine. It felt like she was about to be stabbed at any moment.

"I—Err…" Luka feigned to scratched her cheek, "I'm purely Japanese so—"

"Then why did you speak in English?" Another cold, monotonous question.

_One question after another… She really must be angry…_

"I lived in America for two years so I got used to speaking in English…" Luka felt so uneasy that she started feeling anxious about what's going to happen next, "Hey, are you an—"

"Then you're bilingual, right miss pinky?" Still, the same expression.

_What's up with all the nicknames…?_

"Umm… You can say that… I guess…?"

"…"

Awkward silence engulfed the two. The snow falling on top of their heads only made the situation feel worse for Luka. The coldness of both the environment and the girl's questions seem to be ready to pierce her at any second. Two minutes have passed and still, the girl didn't respond. She just stood there like a lifeless doll.

It gave Luka butterflies in her stomach. Tension continued to rise in her as negativity flashed through her mind.

_Ohhh what did I do again…? I made her angry, I made someone I don't know angry… She's mad at me, she's really mad…! I'm going to be in big trouble… GIGANTIC TROUBLE._

"THEN!" Abruptly, the girl spat out as she dashed instantly in front of her, holding both of Luka's hands inside her own, "You're the first person who's fluent bilingual person, except for my English teacher, that I've ever met! My name is Miku Hatsune and I wanna be your friend! No, your best friend! Wait, scratch that, and make me your lover! Please master!"

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…__Eh?_

No words nor a sound of expression came out from Luka's mouth. Her thoughts were all boggled up from the sudden and unexpected introduction. The determined look on the girl's face caught her off guard. She wasn't ready for this. Was this really the very thing that's been waiting for her in Japan? She never knew what was coming and certainly, this one was much unanticipated.

Her hands started feeling warm inside Miku Hatsune's. This kicked her brain to work and think over what just happened. Time froze around Luka as countless thoughts filled her head with an overwhelming amount of questions, arguements and contradictions.

_This girl whom I just met… asked me to be her lover? …Huh, okay so why no— Wa-Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! What? Okay, what? So she's not angry? Whaaa? Okay… She's not angry and she wants to be my lover? Uhh, okay, there's something wrong with that! She's a girl like me! Wait, what again? Does she really swing like that or something? Or was she just too excited or something? Okaaay, no wait, there is seriously something wrong here! What the heck is going on, seriously?! I don't know anymore! This situation is waaay to confusing!_

And her brain paused itself as her whole body shuts down along with it.

She needs to restart things and rethink everything over.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi! And so we meet again xD

This story is posted a day earlier at my new blog 63minutes・wordpress・com. I just started using it yesterday and pretty much, I'll continue using it as much as I can. I'll probably post the next chapter there earlier than here so be sure to check it out xDD I'm not much of a blogger though, I only do it for fun :) I'm pretty much writing this down by guts and with whatever pops in my head as I begin typing away on the keyboard. It's not a planned story so yea xD

Feedback for this chapter is highly appreciated! See you again soon! ^^

- 63ms


	2. It's Because You're my Wai--Friend!

**A/F:** To those who don't know me and to those who do, hello there~

Other notes (and apologies) are written at the end.

English is not my first language.

**Notes:  
**_Waifu_ - From Japanese ワイフ (_waifu_, "wife"), from English wife. (fandom slang) A fictional character from non-live-action visual media (typically an anime, manga, or video game) that one is attracted to and considers a significant other.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

**【Winter and Teal】**  
**02**  
**「It's Because You're my _Wai_- I Mean, friend!」**

* * *

"Let me restate everything you just said." Luka Megurine drank a bit of coffee as she continued, "First you got me confused for a foreigner even though I look like Japanese, right?"

"Yup!"

"Then when I spoke to you in English, you panicked."

"Yup!"

"After that, you got confused again because I spoke in Japanese, correct?"

"Yup!"

"So you shut yourself up for a moment to think about things and that's when you realize it?"

"Yup!"

"And you got too excited about meeting someone fluently bilingual and even want to be my lover?"

"Yup!" the teal-haired girl happily drank her hot tea, "Ah- but the lover part was unnecessary if you don't want to! It's just that I got too excited and said weird stuff he he!"

Luka rubbed her temples at the girl's remark as she softly sways her head from left to right, "Really now, you're one helpless girl…"

Both girls are seating on the almost frozen bench in the park. The snow stopped falling a few moments ago after the teal-haired girl named Miku Hatsune abruptly made her bold introduction.

"…Achoo!"

"Ohh, must be a cold," Luka scavenged through her puffer coat's pockets and handed over a neatly folded, white handkerchief, "Here, use this. We should go somewhere where we can talk without catching a cold, like—"

"—like my apartment!" Miku beamingly smiled with her red nose as she accepts Luka's handkerchief, "Thanks, I won't reject your kindness! Hehe~"

_Why her apartment?_

Luka huffed with a smile, "Thank you for the offer but I think your family will only see me as a nuisance to come at this hour of the day."

"No, no. There's no one home at all, so it's A-OKAY!"

"I-I see," Luka smiled sheepishly, "But I still have to search for an apartment to stay in today."

"No worries about that," Miku proudly puffed her chest with her fist, "I know someone who can help!"

"Really?" It caught the pink head's attention, "Thank you! I never knew where to start to search for one. I was at a total lost, really. I'm glad I met you."

"He he~" Miku scratched her head with a goofy face, "It's no probs, no probs! It's the least I can do for my future waifu!"

"…Excuse me?"

"—Ahh." She immediately covered her mouth, "I said nothing!"

"…Alright then." Luka disregarded her last statement by clearing her throat even though she understood it perfectly. Regardless, she made a very important mental note to herself:

_This girl is dangerous…_

"I haven't properly introduced myself, right? My name's Luka Megurine. I just arrived in Japan yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand in front of her, waiting for a handshake.

Miku tilted her head at the unexpected and unfamiliar action in front of her. After thinking for a while, about 3-5 seconds, she finally realized that it was an American greeting. She grabbed it and shook her hand.

"I'm Miku Hatsune but you can just call me Miku! It's very nice to meet you, Megurine-san!"

"What's up with the sudden formality? You can just call me Luka. You can drop the '–san' as well."

"Ohh! Theeeen… Nice to meet 'ya Luka-chan!"

_Well… That's… kinda' too informal but okay…_

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Alrighty, alrighty!" Miku stood up with a small hop and dusted off the snow that piled on her skirt, "Let's get going Luka-chan! We still have a shop to catch!"

Luka stood up as well, "Shop?"

"Yeah! You wanted to search an apartment for rent, right? Then we should hurry, Mr. Ice cream's shop closes at Five."

"Five? Isn't that a bit too early for a shop to close? And wait… Mr… Ice cream?"

"Aaaaah," Miku started jogging in place as she looks at her tiny wrist watch, "W-We need to hurry!"

She abruptly grabbed Luka's hand out of nowhere and started running towards the direction where Luka came from.

The pink-haired girl was caught off guard and was dragged off immediately without any other complaints. She was just too shocked at the sudden change of situations that she unknowingly started running as well. Who knows how far they ran; all she can say is that they seem to be competing in the Olympics. Miku sure is a fast runner.

Before she knew it, she started panting hardly as she leans on a frosted light pole, catching her breath. Her eyes were closed and her head's raised to let air easily go through her lungs.

"Hah, hah… Wait…hah…Where…are we?" She asked in-between breaths.

She looked around and saw Miku standing in front of her, facing a what-seem-to-be closed store.

"We… were too late…" Miku's shoulders dropped in disbelief; not even giving a sign of exhaustion from running, "Ahh, Mr. Ice Cream closed too early today!"

"W-Wh…" Still breathing hard, Luka asked, "W-Why an ice cream shop? We a-are supposed to be l-looking for fliers… Right?"

"But well…" Miku exaggeratedly sighed, "Mr. Ice Cream's been giving out those apartment-for-rent fliers earlier so maybe I thought…"

"O-Ohh…"

"It can't be helped," The teal-haired girl quickly recovered, "We can always try again tomorrow."

Finally regaining her composure, Luka scratched her cheek, "Y-Yeah… We can."

"Anywho, we ran a distance there and I'm not even tired! Must be the pumping of Adrenaline Rush!"

_Seriously… This girl is dangerous…_ "H-How far were we from the park?"

"Hmm…" Miku placed her finger beside her mouth in thought, "I think it's a two-hour walk?"

"T-Two-hour walk?! Seriously?!"

"…Or was it three?"

Luka face-palmed.

_Worst case scenario, I don't have enough money to hire a taxi or ride a bus back… It's getting late, too…_

Miku tilted her head as she places her hands behind her back, "Hmm, seems like you don't have enough money to hire a taxi or a bus, huh?"

"W-w—were you reading my mind?"

Miku raised her hands at the question and sheepishly denied it, "U-Uh… N-No I wasn't! I just judged it according to your reaction, that's all!"

"I…see. Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry. Ehehehe~" And something popped in her head with her unsure eyes, "Hey, since it's getting late, wanna stay over at my apartment for the night? I… could lend you some clothes, too, since… you're probably sweaty from all the running."

_Why clothes immediately and not something to eat or drink? S-She's really dangerous…_

"Uh, umm," Hesitation was Luka's friend in this situation, "You're really a helpless girl, are you? Inviting someone you just met to your house. You shouldn't recklessly ask that to people you just met."

"Ehhh, but Luka-chan isn't a stranger! You're my wai—friend! Luka-chan's my friend now! Hahahaha."

_Definitely, she was going to say waifu._

"That's… a pleasure to know then," Luka smiled, "Then I won't reject your offer."

"With that settled, off to the Hatsune Residence!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Heya people! I thought I won't be able to continue this story xD But finally, after 2 weeks, chapter 2 is released!

Really, this was written out of nowhere after scavenging the internet for Steins;Gate Drama CDs xD I decided to give it a shot and write anything that's in my mind. This chapter is, well, quite dull since it's not really planned out. I'm sorry ^^;;

See you again!

- 63ms


	3. On the Way

**A/F:** To those who know me and to those who don't, hai there!

Notes for some words, phrases and sentences were typed at the end of the story. The words are near the end anyway so I guess it's no problem?

Anyway, English is not my first language so yea ;-;

**Disclaimer:** I have the software but I don't own Vocaloid ;u;

* * *

**【****Winter and Teal****】****  
03  
****「****On the Way****」**

* * *

Luka Megurine, while walking behind the teal-haired girl, glanced at her wrist watch.

_17:01, huh?_

It's been approximately 20 minutes since they started walking to Miku Hatsune's apartment and darkness was starting to befall upon them. The silence of the bright city at night with the pile of snow on every rooftop seemed like surreal environment for Luka. Not even a single car, bicycle nor other people can be seen passing by. It's just the two of them walking as they approach lit lamp posts along the way. Maybe she just got too used to America's loud nights.

_I wonder how far it is from here on…_

"Hey, hey Luka-chan!" The twin-tailed girl said as she stopped on her tracks and faced Luka with her hands behind her back and a curious smile, "I've been wondering while walking for a while."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well," as if in thought, Miku, once again, crossed her arms and placed her finger beside her mouth, looking at her upper right with nothing in particular in sight, "Since earlier you said that it's reckless for me to invite some stranger over… Why did you accept my offer? I'm… also a stranger to Luka-chan aren't I?"

"Ahh, um… Err-" Fidgeting around in search for an answer, Luka was completely caught off guard.

"You see, I AM a complete stranger! We just met and here you are coming to my apartment. It's weird!" Miku cheerfully feigned in lecturing Luka (for payback), "You know, I might rape you or something when we get there…"

Luka's face became the same color as her hair, "R-Rape?! W-why would you do that? You're a g-girl, too, you know!"

Miku tilted her head, "I was just saying an example though…"

"O-ohh…"

"He he…" The teal head wickedly grinned as she creepily tilted her head back and took a step forward, "Don't tell me… Luka-chan thought I really meant what I said? Luka-chan sure has a _decent_ imagination~"

The word, 'decent' in Miku's statement was surely emphasized when she said it. The pink-haired girl took a step back, hugging herself in caution with a flustered face, "N-No—! I wasn't—"

"If so… Theeen—!" Miku jumped towards her with potentially malicious eyes and itching hands, "I'm gonna' give you want you want, Luka-chaaaa—-Ugh!"

On instinct, as soon as she was close enough, Luka slammed her elbow on Miku's face.

_Dangerous! I knew this girl is dangerous!_ was the only thing that ran in her mind.

Still, with a flustered face, Luka shouted out without realizing her own actions, "W-What are you-?! ….Huh?"

"Uuuu…."

Down on the ground was Miku crouching, covering her own face with her hands. Shivering and groaning at the obvious damage and pain the pink head dealt. Her bag dropped a few inches away from her, now covered in snow and was a bit wet.

"Ah, I—" Luka felt guilty after realizing what she just did. _Did I just…? This is why I don't like my instinct…_

"…I-I was just playing around… You shouldn't have gave me your elbow…" Miku's voice was wavering and a bit muffled.

"A-are you okay?" Luka crouched in front of her, in an attempt to help and comfort the girl, "I'm sorry. My body moved on its own and–"

Miku, realizing the anxious tone in Luka's voice, slowly removed her right hand on her face to see, the older girl's reaction. Tears were evident on the side of her eyes but she made sure the other girl won't see it. After a while, she let out a smile and cheerfully said,

"Ahahaha, you don't have to worry much. I'm completely fine! You see, I'm already used to the pain. No pro– Ah…"

"Whoa, your nose is bleeding!" Luka scavenged through her coat's pocket and took out yet another handkerchief. It was neatly folded and dyed in royal blue with no imprints. "Here, use this."

"N-No need, no need!" Miku pinched her nose bridge as she looked up in an attempt to stop her nosebleed and because of another unexplained reason, "I c-can handle this myself! No need for you to worry, really. It's my fault to begin with, ha ha!"

Luka sighed and wiped the fallen blood on Miku's nose and mouth despite the protest of the other girl, "It's my fault, not yours. Seriously, you're really helpless and stubborn, aren't you?"

_You're even contradicting yourself… Earlier you didn't reject my offer but now you are. I'm quite curious with what's going on in your head._

"…" Miku was left speechless and still avoided eye-contact. This unexpected action took Luka aback. To break the ice, Luka said wavering, "T-though I'm not doing this because your special or something. I'm just… Taking responsibility, okay?"

She heard the teal-haired girl giggle a bit despite the lack of face reference since Miku was not facing her way; nevertheless, it made Luka smile knowing that the girl she just injured was fine.

_To begin with, I never really saw her as a dangerous person. Just a… weird one. I haven't met someone like her, even in America. There is one person who's quite similar to her, but the atmosphere around the both of them is definitely different. A reckless, care-free, persistent, helpless and weird difference at that. My impression on her changed a bit._

"A-anyway!" Miku abruptly stood up as she picked up her bag and robotically walked away, "We should hurry! It's gonna be dark soon!"

Luka smirked as she stands up.

_And secretly a shy type, too, huh?_

"Alright, al—"  
"Kyaaaaa–gh!" Miku tripped. Face first.  
"—right…"

_I take it back. Danger is seriously following her. Good thing there was snow to catch her._

Five minutes passed and still, Luka and Miku, who was now being supported by the former on her shoulder after spraining her own ankle, were still walking under the dark sky.

"Really, how much of a klutz are you? Or were you just showing off again?" Luka asked, carrying half of Miku's weight on her shoulders. _She's surprisingly light even though I'm just supporting her…_

"Ehehehe, you can just say I'm taking advantage of our situation right now~"

The pink-haired girl just sighed, "I was only able to give you first aid. We need to reach your apartment soon to properly treat it since there doesn't seem to be any medical clinics or hospitals nearby."

"Ahhh, Luka-chan is so sweet and is concerned for me I could die right now!"

"No dying allowed," Luka sighed again, "How far are we from your apartment anyway?"

"Over there! Two more blocks 'till we reach it!"

This raised up Luka's spirits, "Finally."

After the exhausting walk to Miku's apartment, they were finally able to rest in the neat living room. Instead of serving the guest, it was Luka who treated Miku's sprained ankle first before doing anything else.

"…And there. All done. Good thing you didn't twist it badly. I'm just wondering how you sprained it after that comedic trip."

"Sorry about that, Luka-chan." Miku scratched her head, "You're the guest and you're the one treating me in my home. It's like our positions kinda' switched."

"It's no problem. It's the least I could do for letting me stay the night."

"Oh right, ahahaha."

Luka looked around her and inspected the room. It was like an apartment she saw from the anime she found earlier today. A small apartment made for one or two persons to live in.

…_Wait a second._

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you living with someone in this apartment?"

"No, why?"

"Oh… Wait, what?"

"Haven't I told it to you earlier?"

"All you said was that no one was home."

"Ohhhh! Yeah, I did. My mistake!"

_So this girl's… been living all by herself all this time? Wait, that's perfectly… not really normal. I know that some high school students live alone in dorms or apartments but usually, they always seem to be in contact with their families… That's right! She must be in contact with her family!_

"Oh yeah, Luka-chan!" Miku said as she slowly stood up, "Come and sit down! I'll prepare some tea and dinner. Which do you want, curry or karaage?" [1]

"E-Eh…? You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You're injured, you know."

"Yeah, of course I do! But you're a guest so I should take responsibility and make you feel welcomed!"

"Ohh…" Understanding what Miku said, she simply followed as sat down in front of the round table in the middle of the room, "I should help you out though."

"Luka-chan's homemade cooking—! It's too good to be true and I would never refuse that offer! But since you're visiting me for the first time, you shouldn't worry about anything." Miku proudly refuted as she pumped her fist against her chest, "Even when injured, this super great and ever cute Miku-chan can get cooking done with flying colors! But next time, I wanna' taste Luka-chan's homemade bento [2], okay?"

"A-Alright… As for your question earlier... I think curry will be good," Without any more complaints, Luka just smiled at the girl, "If you need help with anything, just tell me."

"_No problem!_" Miku gave a thumbs up, "We'll have karaage for dinner then!"

The pink-haired girl giggled at Miku's strong accent when speaking in English. After a few moments, she realized that something was off in the teal-head's statement.

"U-Um, I said curry not kara—"  
"_Juicy Karaage Number One!_ Whooo~" [3]

"U-Uhh…" Luka just shrugged it off.

_Eating karaage once again would be nice anyway._

* * *

**Notes:**

[1]_ Karaage_ – a Japanese cooking technique in which various foods — most often chicken, but also other meat and fish — are deep fried in oil.

[2]_ Bento_ – a Japanese-style packed lunch, consisting of such items as rice, vegetables, and sashimi (raw fish with condiments).

[3] A fictional jingle from a fictional karaage shop/brand made famous in Steins;Gate. Shiina Mayuri is known to have sung the jingle once in the anime.

* * *

**A/N: **

Hey there! I finished this quite early since I have my vacant periods with nothing else to do xD I know the story's completely random and dull so I apologize ;-; Don't worry though, I just had an idea on how to make things more interesting. I'm gonna taint the light and fluffy atmosphere with something that's a bit heavy and traitorous. I'm just evil :)

Still, even though I thought I got over my Steins;Gate issues, I still added a one-liner jingle from the anime xDD I just thought it fits the situation.

Finally, thank you for the reviews so far! I got a few ideas from it and I already applied one of them if you would notice xD I'll probably add in some more of the ideas I got from the reviews in the future chapters. Also, thank you for the favs and follows! This just motivates me to write and write until I finish this :D

See you again~

- 63ms


	4. Juicy Karaage Number One!

**A/F: **Random chapter title is random o-o;

English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

**【Winter and Teal】  
****04  
****「Juicy Karaage Number One!」**

* * *

"Heeere, it's all warmed up!" carrying a plate full of karaage, Miku Hatsune skipped towards the round table in the middle of her apartment's living room, "_Juicy Karaage Number One_sells the best karaage in the city!"

"O-Ohh, thank you very much," Sitting on the other side of the table was Luka Megurine who planned to stay overnight at the said apartment after not being able to cover the traveling expenses from here to her hotel, "…"

"Any problem, Luka-chan?"

_I don't know if it's the right time to ask her since I just met her. I think I might sound rude if I ask now… It's bothering me for some reason. But maybe, just maybe, it would be fine, considering the atmosphere._

"…Is it alright to ask a question?" _Let's make sure it's fine…_

The teal head smiled as she sat down, struggling at how to properly do so because of her sprained ankle, "You're already asking a question~"

"R-Right…" Luka seemed to have expected that kind of answer and just continued, "Um, earlier, you said that you were living alone in this apartment, right?"

"Yyyyyeaa I did…?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you're in contact with your family since you're living alone, am I correct?"

Miku didn't give an immediate answer. She paused for, maybe, four or five seconds and sheepishly smiled, "Y-Yeah, sort of~"

_'Sort of'? Why 'sort of'?_ Luka was beaming with questions.

"A-Anyway!" The teal-haired girl in front of her grabbed her chopsticks and clasped both of her hands in front of her, "Let's eat eat eat!"

"Y-Yeah… Thank you for the food." The pink head just followed and decided to not ask any more questions.

_She's avoiding the topic…_

The unexpected silent meal went ahead and finally ended with an awkward atmosphere. Luka had trouble with using a pair of chopsticks, so instead, she asked for a pair of knife and fork to eat with to which Miku silently accommodated. The pink-haired girl finished eating first and just gazed at the other person eating a crispy karaage. Her expression was not the usual happy and energetic one making it an unreadable one. A poker face might be the best way to describe it. Her movements are quite stiff, too, which doubles the mystery why she's acting different from before.

"U-Umm…" the teal-haired girl finally said out, "Luka-chan?"

Of course, the latter, who was staring at her so intently, was astonished, "A-Ah, is there anything wrong?"

"Is there something on my face? You've been staring at me for a while now…" Miku surprisingly shrunk in her seat, "I-It kinda' makes me feel uneasy…"

"Ah-Err- No, it's—There isn't," Luka looked away, "I was… Just, um, thinking about something… That's all. Sorry for, um, making you feel uncomfortable."

"I see…" the teal head grinned as she took another karaage from the plate in the middle, "Don't tell me…"

"H-Huh? Is there something wrong?"

"Don't tell me Luka-chan's thinking of doing ecchi things to me later in the bed?!"

"Ye—," Luka's eyes widened as she looked back at the smirking girl in front of her with a flushed face, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I knew it! I seriously knew it!" Miku exaggerated, "I never knew Luka-chan was so—"

"Don't think of anything weird! I w-wasn't—!"

"Ahh, denial talks for itself! At least… Let me take a bath first, okay~?"

"No! It's not what you think it is! You're seriously getting the wrong idea!"

"Oh really now? Then maybe… You're planning to attack while I'm asleep, are you? Luka-chan's so naughty! Taking advantage of an innocent girl while sleeping…"

"Like I said, it's not what you think it is! I was just thinking about… Um… Whatever, but it's not THAT!"

"Ohhh, now I know what you're thinking about," Miku crossed her arms after eating the karaage and started nodding to herself, "You were planning to attack me while I'm taking a bath, ARE YOU? Ahh, my days of youth will be taken—"

"Shut up!"

"My future waifu's such a tsundere~" [1]

"No I'm not! And I'm nobody's waifu!"

"What surprises me is that Luka-chan knows what those terms mean, he he!"

Luka was caught off guard, "W-Which terms?"

"Luka-chan's so tsundere, it makes my heart go doki doki [2] too much that I might die from cute cancer~! Kyaaaa!"

The pink-haired girl just face-palmed, knowing she won't win against Miku's claims and imagination.

_Just how wild is this girl's fantasies? She's been like this since we met. If only I can hit her, I would. It's getting on my nerves now… Speaking of which… At the very beginning, why did she–?_

"Hey,"

"Yes, Luka-chan? Are we about to advance to the next level~?"

"Umm, no, we just met." Luka sighed, "Anyway, I just thought about something. Earlier today in the park, when I said I was bilingual, why did you immediately asked to be my friend? And before you say anything, it's not like I don't want to be your friend, I just got curious and all."

"Oh that? Hmmm~" Miku titled her head, her grin still present, "It's a se-cret!"

_Secret…?_

"Oh… I-I see…"

"Why? Are saying that you really want me to be your lover? I would happily say yes yes yes!"

"No." A flat answer from Luka. She stood up and grabbed the empty plates on the table one by one, "Let's fix things here and get ready for bed. It's already late and I'm guessing you have classes tomorrow."

The teal head pouted still seating and letting Luka do the work, "Luka-chan sure is excited to go to bed."

_Just why is it a secret? This girl's filled with mystery… I need to re-think things over. And…_ She glanced at the girl,_ Her ankle must be hurting since she doesn't even bother moving from her spot despite her protests earlier._

"I'm not, really." Luka walked to the kiosk and placed all the plates in the sink. She opened the tap and started washing the dishes, "I'm just quite tired from everything that happened earlier. I'm going to use your counter, by the way."

"Ah wait!" Miku inched a bit and seem to have accidentally moved her ankle as her face demonstrated the pain she felt, "J-Just leave it there and I'll wash it."

"That would be a no," Luka smiled, "You can't even stand properly now since your legs already got used to sitting."

"Uuu, now that's unfair." The teal-haired girl pouted again.

"Life's unfair," Luka replied back.

_"…It really is…" _She heard something whisper. Out of curiosity, she asked, "Did you say anything?"

Miku just tilted her head, "No?"

"I must be hearing things…" _It's like someone whispered it right next to my ear. It was in English, too. Of course, that girl would've not said it since she's, well, bad in English. It's impossible for her to say it with a fluent accent, too. I think I'm just really tired that I started hearing things…_ Sweat dropped from Luka's head to which something shouldn't happen. It wasn't even hot in the room considering the weather outside. Maybe it was because of her clothes, or maybe it's because of something else.

"Luka-chan…?"

"No, it's nothing." The pink-haired girl just shrugged it off, "If you want to help, why not get the bath or the bed ready while I clean things here?"

Hearing what she said, Miku beamed up with a bit of giggling, "Well that's the first time I heard someone say that in this situation. Alrighty, I'll get those things ready then!"

Though unsure of what the the teal-haired girl said, she simply sighed it off as to show that she seemed to have made a mistake. Miku, then, carefully stood up and happily vanished to the other room as she said, "I'll take a bath first! Oh wait… You should take a bath first."

"I don't really mind who goes first. I still have to clean things here so you should take it first."

"…Or should we," Miku peeked her head out from the door, "take a bath together~?"

_No Luka, this girl is dangerous to the core. You mustn't. You shouldn't!_

"I'll pass."

Miku pouted and disappeared again, "Maybe next time when Luka-chan doesn't feel embarrassed anymore!"

The pink head muttered to herself with a grin, "…That would be a never."

After cleaning the plates and drying her hands, Luka walked towards the room to where Miku headed off earlier. It's been 15 minutes since she started cleaning the plates so maybe, she thought that Miku's already done with her bath.

"Um, excuse me for the intrusion," said Luka as she enters the room, not even knocking.

"Luka-chan, I just realized something," The pink head was greeted by Miku's voice, "It's not like really I mind and all but 'till when will you keep your boots on?"

"Eh?" Luka's attention was transferred to her feet. She really was still wearing her winter boots.

In Japan, when entering a house or an inn, people normally take their shoes off in the entry way and is provided with slippers to use instead. She looked back at the counter, spotting what seemed to be a pair of light blue slippers.

_…I forgot I'm not in America anymore._

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot about it. I'll just go and take them off." And she walked towards the said slippers.

Miku went out of the room, now with her long, teal hair down. Clad in a navy blue and long sleeved shirt with a shooting star imprint at the front and a pair of sweat pants with matching colors, the teal-haired girl was holding a white towel around her neck indicating that she already took a bath.

"No probs, no probs! In America, people don't take their shoes off when entering houses, right? I was just thinking of how it feels like to not take your shoes off."

To the pink-haired girl, Miku's statement was a bit vague. It became a norm for her to not take it off when entering any place at all. It seems like she just got too used to American customs that she's now struggling with her own country's customs.

"Y-yeah…"

After switching her footwear and placing her boots in the entry way, Luka went back to the living room only to be surprised by a jumping Miku towards her saying, "Now go and take a bath Luka-chaaa—gh!"

This time, Luka's elbow greeted the teal-head's gut. For some reason, her actions were right one spot; it was like she intentionally and reflexively did it. The girl curled like a ball on the floor, applying pressure against herself to somehow relieve the pain.

After a somewhat quick recovery, the teal-head shouted out at the girl who was standing in front of her, "Ngh… L-Luka-chan you meanie!"

She was first surprised with what she did and she slowly lowered her head, "Erm… I'm sorry about that…"

With a closer inspection, one might see how Luka's eyebrows were narrowed and was looking away, as though remembering something. Something, or rather, someone was lurking in her mind; seeing someone else instead of the teal-haired girl in sitting in front of her. She clicked her tongue wanting to forget such thoughts.

"…L-Luka-chan? A-Are you mad? I was just kidding!" Miku nervously scratched her head as she sat up, "I don't really meant what I said."

Snapping out of her own trance, Luka swayed her head, "Uh, right… I'm sorry about that…"

"You just repeated what you said earlier. Are you sure you're not angry?" The girl in front of her showed anxiety.

"Yeah, I'm not." With one quick sigh, Luka turned her back and started walking towards the room where Miku entered earlier, "I should go and take a bath since it's already getting late."

_Why did I just remember something about that…?_

"O-Okay…" Miku stood up, clueless about what was going on with the pink-haired girl in front of her, "I already fixed the clothes you could use in the bathroom. There's a spare of toothbrush and a towel by the sink."

Without looking back, Luka said, "Right, _thanks._"

* * *

**Notes:**

[1]_ Tsundere _– a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.

[2] _Doki Doki _– Japanese sound symbolic words used to refer to the sound of a heart beating.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi, I'm bored. Um... Let me rephrase that: Hi, I'm losing interest in this so I went straight to the point at the end. Well, not really, it's just that for some reason, I don't feel like typing it down anymore since I can just imagine it for myself and see things in a better picture. Haha idk, maybe I should take a break or something and leave this on hiatus? Idrk. And yea, I'm happy with the 600+ views with just 3 chapters. Thanks!

See you soon I hope?

- 63ms


	5. Her Apartment and A K-Kiss…?

**A/F: **To those who don't know me and to those who do, heyo~

To celebrate 1K views (for the previous chapters), I present chapter 05! probablythedullestchaptersofar  
(I don't even know if that amount of views is worth celebrating for since I'm new here)

English isn't my first language （〃・ω・〃）

**Disclaimer:** Luka-chwaaaan~ (Me not own Vocaloid)

* * *

**【****Winter and Teal****】**  
**05**  
**「Her Apartment and A K-Kiss…?」**

* * *

Luka Megurine faced the white door inside a certain teal-haired girl's apartment.

"This room is…"

She looked behind her once more.

There was a neatly arranged bed on the corner left side of the room where a window with light blue closed curtains is fixed behind it while a familiar set of traditional sailor uniform was hanged atop. Beside the bed was a small desk with a red lamp shade, a royal blue flip phone with an "M" dangling keychain and a small pink digital alarm clock reading 09:38 in the evening. A blue, medium-sized closet was at least 3 or 4 meters from the right side of the bed, was left open; suggesting that someone rummaged through it recently. Adjacent to the closet was a light brown study desk with neatly aligned reference books and office supplies on one side, a tiny desk lamp on the other and a gray office chair to complete the set. An opened blue book bag was sitting in the middle of the desk with its contents resting beside it.

Apparently, she just realized how she carelessly entered someone else's personal room without proper permission. Grunting at her own reckless action, Luka decided to apologize later when she meets the other girl; nevertheless, the room which seemed to belong to Miku Hatsune was out of her expectation. She imagined that the girl's room would have at least a poster of some pop star or anime with (light) novels, manga, and/or CDs piled on a separate book shelf. With no ill intentions, of course. In other words, something similar to an active and an average teenager's room based on her personality. What she's seeing right now is somehow the opposite of what she thought.

_Her room is simpler than I expected it to be…_

She just decided to shrug it off and open the door in front of her. What greeted her was a clean white room with properly arranged cleaning utensils beside the basket where one would put her clothes when bathing. As Miku said, there was already a set of clothes ready for Luka to use. It was an averaged sized bathroom with a sink and a toilet.

The sink had its own mirror, almost similar to the one in her hotel room, but it didn't have any extra compartments at the back. There was a pair of toothbrush placed on the upper right of the sink, one blue and one pink. Just by looking at the color, she can tell which one she can use. A white body towel hanged on a thick stainless aluminum rod embedded beside the sink; probably it was left there for her use. Surprisingly, there was also a medium-sized light blue bath tub behind the thick white plastic curtains near the toilet filled with hot water. There was basin and a small blue stool on one end of the tub and a shower drone was also present along with its heater beside the two faucets on the other end.

"This is a nice bathroom…" Luka commented out loud.

_Her apartment is much more grandiose than any other small apartments. It's almost the same as western style, too. I wonder if her family is rich enough to afford such spacious apartment…_

She closed and locked the door behind her and began undressing to get things over with. After successfully removing her clothes, she took the towel hanged from the metal rod and wrapped it around herself. She tied her hair up in a bun with an elastic band she found beside the sink. Without further distractions, she started bathing herself in the comfortable and hot bathroom.

…

20 minutes had passed since Luka started bathing and now she's drying herself up with the towel she used earlier. Before wearing anything else other than the towel, she skimmed through the clothing Miku provided her. A gray, oversized long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black three-fourths. Not bad. At least it looks like it will fit her, in a way. She started dressing herself with a bit of struggle for some reason.

"This is… unexpectedly comfortable…" She said after looking at herself in the mirror. Back in the western country, Luka got used to wearing any clothes she has on when she sleeps due to her work. She took the pink toothbrush from the cup on the sink and after putting some toothpaste, she began brushing her teeth.

Someone knocked on the door; most likely, it was the teal-haired girl.

"Luka-chan? Are you done? If you are, the clothes on the basket are the ones I prepared for you; the towel, too!"

_I thought as much_. Luka continued brushing her teeth, not bothering to respond to the girl with her mouth full. Instead, she grunting in agreement.

"Oh and yeah, I forgot to tell you. There are two toothbrushes on the cup by the sink. Yours is the blue one, by the way."

"PFFFFT!" She spat out and coughed as soon as she heard the other girl's statement from the other side of the door, "What-?"

"Eh? Ehhh? You alright, Luka-chan?" The teal head's voice went into panic. Apparently, her action was loud enough for the latter to hear, "Hey, Luka-chan."

"I-I'm fine." Luka sighed as she looked at the brush she's holding, "It's nothing to worry about."

_That means… This is hers? What luck…_

≪IMAGE HERE≫

"Alrighty then…" the latter's voice calmed down with hesitation, "I'll be outside watching the TV just in case you need anything."

"Yeah, thank you."

After finishing up, she placed the toothbrush back on its original place and stared at it for a few seconds. _Uhhhh… Was that considered… an indirect kiss? …No, it isn't, right? Indirect kisses don't exist in the first place._ She took a deep breath as she placed the towel over her back with her hair on top of it as to avoid wetting her shirt. _Definitely. It definitely isn't._ While chanting those words like a charm in her head, Luka went out of the bathroom.

From the room she was currently in (suspected to be Miku's room), she could hear the sounds from the television outside. She thought about it for a few moments because the fact that she didn't notice the television being in the teal-head's living room came into her mind. As a matter of fact, she can't quite remember how the living room's layout was done. All she can recall was the rectangular_ kotatsu_-less table they ate on and the shiny aluminum kiosk she used to wash the plates with. This made her curious as she opens the door to the other room.

What greeted her was a 38-inch flat screen standing on a long, horizontal, two-layered shelf. It was playing a very familiar short PV [1] with a teaser MV [2] at the near end. Finally, a meet-and-greet the said artist was announced on the third week of February according to the report. Luka squinted her eyes at the commercial and sighed as it ended. She could never get used to that specific commercial, no matter how many times she watches it whether she's in America or Japan. Beside the flat screen TV was a pink curtain strangely covering a part of the wall. If her eyes are right, it was three feet taller than her.

In front of the flat screen was the table they ate on and on the last row was a dark green couch for two which was placed against the painted wall separating the two rooms. Luka looked at her right only to be greeted by a big windowpane with white simple curtains and a split-type AC [3] facing her direction. She looked at the other side of the room to see the direction to the entryway and to the kiosk she once used.

Overall, it was a fine and ideal apartment for someone rich.

The only thing she noticed weird about the apartment was that the teal-haired girl was nowhere in sight. _Where could she have gone to?_ And before anxiety overpowers her, she heard a voice unknowingly coming from the kiosk, "Ah, Luka-chan? You done?"

"Um, yeah?" Luka's answer accidentally left itself with an interrogative tone due to the fact that she doesn't even know where the girl is.

"Hahaha, what's up with the tone?" Apparently, Miku noticed it, "Are you still acting shy?"

"Err, no" The pink head narrowed her eyebrows.

"Well that's good to hear then~"

A little later, she saw the teal head girl holding a carton of milk coming out of… The wall? She tilted her head at the impossibility. Since the other girl came out of somewhere out of field of vision, there must be something there. _Another room maybe? _As if making sure, she walked forward, not removing her sight at the teal-haired girl and almost stumbling on the table in the middle of the room.

It was Miku's turn to tilt her head at Luka's actions. It seems like the pink head failed to notice that she was looking weird at the other girl's perspective. Staring intensely at her like that while walking forward… Any other person would be weirded; Miku is, too. Walking unstably, the teal-haired girl stopped on her tracks and stared back at the latter, "Err… Luka-chan?"

"Ah, um, don't mind me. I'm just… checking something…" Answered the pink head as she continued her…subconscious actions. Miku just stood there and curiously watched the marching pink-haired girl with narrowing eyebrows. She glanced behind her to see what the other girl was looking at but she can't seem to find anything weird or worth being curious for.

On the other hand, Luka finally managed to confirm (while looking like an idiot) that the girl standing before her did not pass through the wall. _Obviously_. Supernatural powers never existed in the first place… Unless those who have it decided to hide their so-called ESP [4] abilities from the prying eyes of the public. (un)Fortunately, the teal-haired girl was not an esper [5]. That much, Luka can confirm. Out of relief, she sighed and wiped her hair with the towel on her back.

"L-Luka-chan-?" The other girl asked, "What were you…looking at?"

Startled, the older girl continued drying her hair as an excuse, "N-Nothing. It was nothing at all. Don't mind me."

"D-Don't tell me…" Miku froze and shivered on the spot. She ran towards Luka, or rather, skipped towards the other girl and immediately hid behind her, tugging the oversized t-shirt, "Did y-you see a ghost?!"

"Wh-?" The older girl froze, not even inching to move or react at the latter's question.

Ghosts. For some reason, it was one of her very few worst weaknesses, dubbed "Luka-chan's Top Three Terrors" by a certain person; unfortunately, it was the pettiest of them all. One mention or joke about it and she'll freeze in fear and possibly break down on the spot.

_*Thump, thump, thump*_

Luka's heart rate was faster than the Bullet Trains. Her breathing was unstable as she felt her body get colder and colder. She was looking at her feet but she only saw darkness. _This feeling again…_ Almost like Lucid Dreaming, Luka saw herself succumbing to fear once again. It's been a while since she saw herself in this state. Was it a year ago? Her subconscious state can't remember well. The only thing she remembers is how much she hates to see herself in that pitiful condition.

She just stood there as minutes passed. How long was she standing there? Or rather, how much longer can she stand? Her knees are shaking; it's almost on the verge of breaking down. Before she knew it, her teeth were clattering. From the cold? From the fear? God knows. She wanted to hug herself to at least lessen the coldness, but was unable to do so. She was frozen; frozen in fear and anxiety. All she can hear was the deafening silence and all she could feel was the cold touch of the unknown.

The pink-haired girl was about to give in; at risk of breaking down in a matter of seconds. But before it happened, she felt something warm press against her cheeks. The warmth somehow pulled her back to reality. She stopped shivering, the coldness went away. Her lost senses were slowly coming back to her, thankfully.

_"Luka…"_ Someone called. A mature and feminine voice. Her body was still defying her commands to respond to the sound.

"…Luka…" The familiar voice called again.

She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. A bright light greeted her adjusting vision with a figure shaping itself in front of her.

"…Luka…" It called again. This time, Luka could confirm the origin of the voice. It was right in front of her. Yellow. She can see something yellow. However, it was vague in a lot of ways.

"…Luka…!" Slowly, the voice's pitch turned into an exclamation, rebelling the previous calm and collected sound. It was calling out to her, she could confirm that it was saying her name but she can't point out whose voice it was.

"…ka-chan!" Her ears are adjusting together with her eyes, betraying her former visualization of what was before her.

"Lu…-chan…!" The once yellow was changing its color; it changed from warm to cold. Blue? No, it was Cyan… Teal perhaps. The figure in front of her also shifted its stature, lowering down a little bit.

_What's going…?_

"…Oi, Luka-chan!" She's hearing the high-pitched and familiar voice while her brain started to receive the correct information and her eyes perceive reality. Fortunately, from her still-blurry vision, she could make out a familiar face she only saw today. Slowly, she heard the television playing a familiar music in the background.

"Luuukaaa-chaaan! If tpo don't snap dfg of it ghtedyi…" The high-pitched voice continued, "…I'm gonna rtrh you back pl reality!" Some words were still unclear to her hearing. Her ears were still adjusting.

"Luuuukaaaaa-chaaan!" It's becoming clear now, "Do you really want me to do it or what? I'm seriously gonna' kiss you if you don't snap out of it!"

_What…?_ Her mind was still hazy because of the continuous flow of information in her racked brain, making her reactionless with whatever she's perceiving.

"That's settles it! Luka-chaaaaan! Waaaake up! I'm gonna kiss you now! Chuuu~[6]" The figure in front of her started to lean forward; that's when her brain started alarming her body about the danger that's going to happen if she doesn't retort.

"Hyaa-?!"  
"Chuuuuu—gh?!"

What happened next was… Um, as the narrator, I'll just say that Miku received a jaw-blowing kiss from Luka…'s head.

Literally.

* * *

**Notes:**  
[1] PV – "Promotional Video"  
[2] MV – "Music Video"  
[3] AC – "Air Conditioner"  
[4] ESP – "Extrasensory Perception"  
[5] Esper – A person who has ESP.  
[6] _Chuu_ – Japanese sound symbolic word used to refer to the sound of a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

And so I decided to continue this. I blame the 1 week power loss! *sob*  
I also can't access my blog since our router blocked it so I think I should at least post this here, first.

Anyway, this chapter is pretty much focused more on Miku's apartment. I just had to write everything down to let the readers get a better visualization of it without any image aids at all. I don't know if I succeeded in the measurements tho (since I'm bad with Math) If only Miku didn't announce that she was going to kiss Luka, it would've been a sweet smooch and would have pretty much made the atmosphere tense and awkward at the same time. They just met (or did they?) so I don't know if that's even appropriate ww

Compared to the previous chapters, this one contains a lot of hints about Luka (her work, memory, etc) As for Miku... Well... Miku is Miku xD

See you soon, I hope?

- 63ms

**P.S **≪IMAGE HERE≫ means I drew something that's supposed to be placed there xD  
And if you would notice, the story's summary is slowly and little by little changing depending on the chapter release. Just a hint on how future chapters will go (¬‿¬)


	6. A Late-Night Conversation

**A/F: **To those who don't know me and to those who do, hello there!  
This is probably the longest chapter of the story so far with 3k+ words.

English still isn't my first language ;o;

**Disclaimer:** しまった、新キャラがきたぞ！みんな、準備する！ (I do not own Vocaloid and please don't translate unless you wanna be spoiled)

* * *

******【****Winter and Teal****】  
06  
********「A **Late-Night Conversation**」**

* * *

"Owww… You didn't have to hit me again Luka-chan!" Miku Hatsune was seating on the dark green couch beside Luka Megurine who was apologizing to her for giving her a head-butt on the jaw. She was holding an ice bag against the bruised area while rubbing her cheeks to reduce the pain.

"Um, I'm really sorry." The pink head felt really guilty because of her reckless action, "I did it on reflex so, err, I'm sorry."

"Third time today and we just met… Uuuuu…" The other girl was practically tearing up. It was a good thing that she didn't lose a tooth from the impact; nothing bled either.

"I-I'm really sorry!" Luka was giving in but she can't help her mind from thinking things up. _Well… It's partly your fault that I end up hitting you… Here I go again blaming people… I'm the worst._

Miku giggled at the older girl's reaction, "I'm just kidding, just kidding! It's my fault I ended up getting hit so there's no need to apologize~"

"E-Eh? But…"

_Is she reading my mind again?_

"No, really," The teal head insisted with a sincere smile, "I know that somewhere in that cool mind of yours, you're blaming me for this so, really, I understand."

Miku clumsily stood up and jolted her fist in the air, "See? I don't really feel anything! This amazing and super great Miku-chan is immune to all kinds of pain!"

_This girl… Is amusing. If she does have the power to read minds, even though I highly doubt it, I guess I should be wary of what I think of from now on._

This time, it was Luka's turn to giggle.

"Ah! Finally you understood."

"No, no, it's not like that," the older girl looked up at her, "Say, don't you think it's time to go to bed? It's past your bed time, isn't it?"

"Bed time's… Err, never mind that. Before we go to bed…" Miku sat back down, "Hey, hey, Luka-chan!"

"Hmm? Is there anything you need?"

"Weeeell, since, you know, I did my part of the bargain," the teal-haired girl continued sheepishly, "Maybe you should, well, you know, tell me a little more about yourself?"

"…Um, excuse me for asking but what bargain are you talking about?"

Miku continued fidgeting, "Err, uhh, something like a give-and-take thingy. You know…"

Luka raised an eyebrow.

_Give-and-take? So she's the type who does something with another thing in return, huh?_

"Um, alright. What do you want to know about?"

The teal head's eyes immediately shined like a diamond.

"Is it really fine for me to ask anything?!"

_E-Eh…? Now she's asking?_

"Y-Yeah, I guess…?"

"Then, then!" Miku was moving around happily, "Where should I start? Where should I start?"

_I get the feeling that this is going to be an all-nighter interrogation…_

"Ah! That's right! Earlier, you froze about something! If it wasn't for my pseudo-kiss _*which I wish to happen someday in the future__*_ you'll still be standing there!"

_W-What did she just…?_

Miku continued as her tone lowered, "What happened back there? You were shaking and almost ice cold. I thought you were gonna pass out or something so I got worried."

"That is…"

_It happened back when I was still in middle school._

_On a fateful day during the cultural festival of my friend's school, I was invited to her class's booth, a haunted house, to participate since they were short in hands._

_Of course, I accepted the offer since I don't have any class on the said date and I really didn't have any plans either. Also, it was a chance for me to check out the school I'm going to enter when I'm in high school. Since my friend is going to be my future senpai (though she thinks more childish than me), it's a really good chance, right?_

_…Or so I thought._

_The booth was about to open up to the public. Everything was in order and everyone was called out of the haunted house for the final preparations. Right when I was about to get out of the room, I got locked in._

_I don't know why but no matter how much I tried, the door won't open. I gave it a punch, a kick, even a tackle; everything was no use. It was like it was purposely locked from the outside of the room or someone enclosed the door with an object. I shouted out, I screamed and no one answered my pleas._

_It was dark, but not dark enough that I was left blind. When my vision adjusted, I just realized how scared I was. My knees gave in and I was really going to cry. It was scary. I found it very scary to the point I got traumatized and do nothing but stay silent and tear up. It felt like I was stuck in a nightmare I can't wake up from. I stopped shouting for help and stopped hitting the door for someone to open it up long ago; no one's coming anyway. I just sat there, in the dark with unknown creatures (or horror costumes and decorations) around me. The only thing that was in my mind was that I wanted to get out of there but was unable to; my body froze. It only worsened the situation._

_While I was in the room, I didn't know how much time passed. For me, it felt like I've been in the room for the whole day. It felt like I was about to faint when someone threw the door open shouting my name. Whoever it was, he was breathing hard enough to reach my ears._

_I looked up; I was in a miserable state. It was bright, the lights from outside blinded my eyes. I was sure of one thing though, it was my friend who was shouting my name while running towards me. From there on, everything turned black and what greeted me next was the scent of anesthetic and the white ceiling of their school's infirmary._

_The rest is history._

_That experience left me traumatized with __Achluophobia __[1]__ and a vague Panphobia [2]. I was able to overcome my __Achluophobia__ when I entered high school but I've never beaten my Panphobia (those I classify as 'non-exitent', 'supernatural', 'paranormal', or simply 'ghosts'), up until now. Just by thinking about it gives me the urge to vomit._

_I can't say that story to her though. Not only is it too personal but I also don't want to think of that god-forsaken memory anymore._

Realizing that the older girl was in silence for some time now while staring at her, Miku called out, "…Luka-chan?"

No response again; it was like what happened before.

"Hey, Luka-chan! I'm going to kiss you! "

"Ah," Snapping back to reality, Luka flinched, "Sorry, please don't kiss me."

"Ahahaha, yeah, I might get hit again. So anyway, about my questiiiooon…?"

"…R-Right, it's because…" The older girl went into silent mode once again with a sigh.

Scratching her head, Miku interrupted Luka's trip down to memory lane, "Um, if you can't tell me, it's all right, Luka-chan."

"…"

"Some memories are not made to be told to anyone else rather than yourself," the teal-haired girl smiled, "But sometimes, it's better to talk with someone rather than keeping everything else on your shoulders. Maybe it's because you can still carry the weight of it, that's why can't tell me. So, I understand. Just remember that you don't belong to yourself. Let's talk about something else then~"

The other girl's statement made Luka look up, surprised at what she just said.

"…Y-Yeah… I'll… Just tell it to you some other time."

"I'll be always ready to listen to your stories!"

She smiled at the girl. _Though I'm feeling a bit guilty for not telling her._

"What's your favorite food?"

"I guess it's Omurice." [3]

"Least favorite food?"

"Um… Tuna."

"…Why tuna?"

"Err… I… just don't like it."

"Ohhh, _*I guess you got sick of it after joining the tuna-eating competition in Akiba*_"_[4]_

"…Did you say something?"

"Hahahaha, nooope! So, how old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"Ah- I thought you were 25 or something older!"

Luka grunted. _This girl… Well, I don't mind how other people view anyway._

"You're bilingual, right? RIGHT?"

"Y-yeah… I guess you could say that."

"When did you start learning English?"

"Um… When I…" _was in school like you_ "…went to America two years ago."

"Hohh, why did you go to America in the first place? I'm guessing… Work?"

"Yes, it was. How come you knew?"

"Just a guess~"

_It sounded like she knew all along._

"Anyway! Next question! WhenWillYouEverKissMeMyDearestLuka-chan?"

"…Pardon?"

"Excuse me, my tongue must've slipped. How about back when you were still in Japan, how did your life go?"

"L-Life?"

"Yup!"

"I-Isn't our topic becoming more and more sensitive?"

_Especially when discussed with a stranger; it feels like I'm stupidly exposing myself to danger…_

"No, why?"

_Should I tell her or should I not? No matter how many times I ask myself that, it always felt like I should tell her everything I know… It's what my instincts always tell me to do and whenever I don't tell her about it, I feel all guilty inside. I wonder why…?_

"Uhh, it's nothing."

"Sooo, how'd it go?"

"Well… I went to a school near this place and, um, a year after I graduated from high school, my mother sent me a letter stating that I should go to America and work there with her. She also said that I would be able to attend a university as well."

"Ohh, so that's how it went!"

Luka saw the other girl nod to herself, wondering what was going on with her. _What is she thinking about?_

"How about elementary school?"

"Erm… I can't remember it well since my memory's a bit bad for some reason."

"Oh, that's fine then!"

"Urgh… Though, all I can remember was…"

_…Was what? I went to an elementary school in Chiyoda [5] and… I can't remember anything else. Wait, where's this apartment located again? It feels odd… Something feels missing… Something important…?_

"Ho ho~ What question should I ask next? I wonder, I wonder!"

"…Don't you think it's time for bed? It's already… Past 11." Sleeping at this time of hour was already late for Luka since she normally wakes up at 3 or 4 in the morning when she was still in America.

"Eh? But we're just entering the good part!"

_What is this, a movie?_

"Just one last question before we go to bed! Please Luka-chan? "

"Um, sure."

"Does the word, 'Mirai' [6] ring a bell?"

"Mirai…? No, well, I've encountered that word quite frequently in the past but there's nothing big or important related to it. Why?"

"Hmmm, it's nothing." Miku stood up and stretched up her arms while holding the ice bag in one hand, turning away from the pink-haired girl, "Alrighty, time for bed!"

Luka tilted her head, wondering why the younger girl asked a random question out of nowhere. But after seeing the tealette clumsily walk, or rather, skip towards the television and turned it off, she just shrugged off her curiosity and stood up from the dark green couch.

"I'll lead you to your bedroom, Luka-chan!"

"Thank you."

Miku stood beside the strangely hanging pink curtain beside the 38-inch flat screen to which she followed.

_Hmm? The curtain's…?_

"Right! As you may have guessed, this curtain's covering the door that leads to the guest room." The younger girl raised up the curtain revealing a what-seemed-to-be traditional sliding door. "This'll be your room for the night."

Luka awkwardly glanced at the girl holding up the curtain. After which she gave the door a suspicious glare for a while.

_A hidden guest room? This apartment sure is big. I wonder why it was covered in the first place. Is she hiding something? That's… a possibility but highly unlikely. I can't imagine someone like her hiding something that shouldn't be seen by prying eyes. Just by looking at her, one could tell if she's hiding something or not. Or is it just me? My instincts are acting up and for some reason, I can put myself together just to open that door._

"Luka-chan?"

"Ah, yeah."

_*Gulp*_ _There's no backing out now…_

The older girl slowly slid the door with rising anticipation.

What greeted her was an average traditional room. There was a window to her right and above it was another split-type AC. At the top center of the room was something that looks like a lamp that lightens up the whole room. A small rectangular sitting table can be seen at the corner right of the room with its own lamp and cushion to sit on. In front of it was a brown cabinet with 4 layers; 2 for personal use (drawers) and the other 2 for books and other office necessities. In the middle of the room was a futon [7] with a blue blanket ready for use. As for the room's size, Luka could estimate that it was almost the same size as the room she was previously in (suspected to be Miku's room). The only thing different was that it didn't have any other door that leads to a bathroom.

_This… was not I was expecting, or rather, it was supposedly what I should be expecting. For some reason, it wasn't. I guess it's better this way._

"Sorry if it's quite plain. This room hasn't been used for a while now."

"It's no problem, really. I already appreciate all of the preparations you made."

"He he!" Miku stood proud, "If it's for Luka-chan, then it would be an honor! _*It would've been better if you slept in my room though…*"_

"…Umm…"

"Don't mind me~" The younger girl chuckled. "By the way, I put your clothes inside the cabinet over there just in case you need it. It's in the third drawer."

"H-Huh? Since when?" _She's been with me ever since I went out of the bathroom after all._

Miku giggled, "Don't mind the little details. Good night then, Luka-chan!"

"Yeah, good night and pardon for the intrusion."

With that, the teal-haired girl closed the door to the guest room; leaving Luka alone in the foreign yet comfortable area. She sighed as she walked towards the cabinet Miku mentioned earlier and grabbed her neatly folded dark brown puffer coat after opening the third drawer. From its left inside-pocket, she took out her iPhone and looked at the home screen.

_5 messages and 3 missed calls, huh… And it's from the same person._

After looking at the messages for a while, Luka walked towards the window, opened it up and leaned her back against it. The soothing zephyr of the night blew her cherry hair inside as minimal sounds of cars coming to and fro reach the 5-story building she's in. At that moment, her phone vibrated; it was a call from someone familiar.

_That person again…_

"Yes, this is Megurine." She answered with a cold voice, her expression becoming stoic.

_"Japanese? Luka, since when did you decided to speak in Japanese?"_ a feminine and mature voice from the other end of the line, speaking in fluent English, reached Luka's ears, _"You do know that I'm still not very good with that language, right?_"

"Have you forgotten about how you entered junior high and high school in this country?" Luka said with a sigh, not planning to change her icy voice nor her language, "And the only thing you're not 'very good' at is the pronunciation. You can understand me, so there's no problem."

_"Yeah, yeah, it's not like we're gonna stay here that long." _The other line sighed, _"And there you go again with your aloof attitude. Why won't you just act the same way as you did before?"_

"…That… You already know why, right?"

_"W-Well, yeah, but it's not like we're with others or something. It's me to whom you're speaking with. I'm your partner. Have you forgotten about that?"_

"But still… I have to… Err…"

_"Right, I understand 'ya. I know the old man won't be happy if I pushed you to your ol' self. Just don't act like that around me; it feels like your alienating me or something."_

"Yeah… Thank you and I'm sorry."

_"Ahhhhh, you're so cute Luka!"_

"…W-Where did that come from?" Luka felt her face heat up, "A-Anyway, why did you even call? Don't make me hang up."

The person on the other line laughed almost elegantly, _"Ahahahaha! Sorry, sorry! I just can't help myself. Where are you right now? I went to your hotel room and you weren't there, or rather, you aren't here."_

"H-Huh?" Luka's eyebrow twitched, "You 're in my hotel room right now?!"

_"Yeah. I asked the guy in the front to give me a spare key after showing him my ID. He just gave it to me and even led me to your room! Japanese people really are nice."_

"What the—Oy, oy, that's trespassing. I could sue you for that."

_"Nu-uh, you can't and y'know that!"_

"T-That's true but still, it's trespassing!"

_"Throw that topic away and mind telling me where you are?"_

"I… was searching for an apartment like you asked earlier. I ended up staying over at… an old friend's house after saying that she would help me find one tomorrow." _I can't tell her that I'm staying over at a stranger's apartment. _"Also, I ran out of Yen [8] and can't find any changer earlier."

_"Ohh, well that's good then. I thought you got kidnapped or raped. I was about to call the police earlier."_

"Really now?" _I was told about rape by someone though._

_"Nope! I knew you're gonna do fine even without a disguise. You could naturally blend in with the people in this country without effort."_

"…Is that a compliment?"

_"Something like that. If I were to be out in public, paparazzi's would be all over me! I need to wear my usual attire or even a full-body costume just to get out of this hotel!"_

"That's expected though." Luka sighed, "It's already late, and you need to get up early tomorrow, right? You should go to sleep."

_"Same goes to you. I know you're bad with mornings. REALLY bad." _The voice chuckled,_ "One last thing though, the old man wants to tell you that you have to meet a guy that works in an ice cream shop. He said that that guy already knows what to do as soon as you show him your ID."_

"Ice cream… shop?"

_"Yeah, do you have a thing with ice cream shops?"_

"U-Uhh, no, it's nothing."

_"And the address iisss_—_"_

"W-Wait, let me get a pen and something to write on first!"

The person on the other end started saying the address and building of the said Ice Cream shop while Luka hurriedly went back to her coat to grab a scrap paper and an expensive pen. She jotted down all the details and even drew a tiny map beside it for better visualization.

"This place is…"

_"Have you been there?"_

"K-Kinda…"

_"While on your way, grab me something nice to eat, 'kay?"_

"Yeah. The usual?"

_"Yeah, yeah, the usual! You know me inside-out."_

Luka smirked, "Hmph, we've been working for a year now and I've known you since junior high and it's the only thing you really eat. Good night then."

_"D'aww, but I eat your homemade cooking though! Righty'o~ __You. Are_. Mine! G'night, tee hee~"

"At least stop it with the 'you are mine' thing. It's creeping me out." Luka heard a giggle from the other line as she hung up and sighed.

_Seems like another problem appeared. This is starting to put a toll on me… Lots of things happened today, too… Hopefully there'll be less tomorrow…_

* * *

**Notes:**  
[1] Achluophobia – Fear of darkness.  
[2] Panphobia – Fear of the unknown; a vague and persistent fear of unknown evil.  
[3] _Omurice_ – a western-influenced Japanese cuisine which consists of an omelet made with fried rice and usually topped with ketchup.  
[4] _Akiba – _"Akihabara"  
[5] _Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo, Japan – _A place near Akihabara.  
[6] _Mirai_ – "Future"  
[7] _Futon – _a Japanese quilted mattress rolled out on the floor for use as a bed.  
[8] Yen – Japanese currency.

* * *

**A/N:**

ツイッタで自分自身に話すときをこの世界はすごくさびしいです ；－；） (← This is a greeting)

This isn't what I thought would've happened. Initially, I thought that Luka should be sleeping in Miku's room because there wasn't supposed to be a guest room in the apartment. When I thought about it, it seemed kinda' weird having someone you just met to sleep in your room so the guest room was magically built in! (or was it?)

And so, a new character is informally introduced! I wonder who she is?

See you soon?

- 63ms

P.S I don't speak Japanese either (or do I?)  
P.P.S I'm still debating whether or not I should randomly plots around like this


End file.
